


in this concrete jungle

by petrasbooty234



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where everyone lives in a nice big city and its really cool, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrasbooty234/pseuds/petrasbooty234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles involving relationships between characters who are supposed be either dead or killing titans but instead drinking coffee and cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Fire Escapes and Cold Coffee

    Petra Ral has always loved the city. From the huge skyscrapers of the business district to the flashing neon signs of downtown, she loves it all.  
She also has a particular attraction to her tiny flat; so filled with medical textbooks and notebooks it looks like a messy scientist's study. She loves the old, creaky fire escape that probably won't help her in case of an actual fire and she loves the small view of the city streets from her bedroom window. She also loves the man who drops coffee off at her doorstep every day.

    She had met him when her and her pet cat Rocko were sitting on the fire escape, looking over the city streets filled with rush hour traffic. He had climbed up the steps halfway, tipped his baseball cap to her, and left a small cup of coffee with creme and sugar. She felt attracted to him; his wrinkly shirt and tie that clashed with it, his pleasant smile. He returned the next day; where she was waiting for him, again holding the cat, and again looking at traffic. This time, however, she invited him to sit and chat. Their conversation flowed smoothly. They talked like old friends.  
"What's your name?" He had asked, flashing a huge smile.  
"Petra. Yours?" She had replied back.  
"Aurou," he said.  
They talked for hours; looking over the traffic and having a merry time, all the while growing closer. Aurou was funny and pleasant at times, but also a cocky bastard. She learned he liked to one up others, but gave him some credit, as through their multiple hour long talk he only bit his tongue twice.

    Petra won't admit it, but she certainly is in love with him, her coffee delivery man. He loves her back, much more than she can imagine. She especially loves it when they get coffee together; the smell of Aurou's black coffee in a paper cup has becoming welcoming to her, and His jacket has become part of her daily winter wear. She won't admit it, but she's certainly in love.


	2. Of new beginnings

    The second Hanji moves in is the second she meets her grumpy, clean freak of a neighbor.  
    "Are you in here to clean up the apartment or...?" Hanji asks him, taking in his armada of cleaning supplies.  
    He nods. "This place is filthy."  
    He is a quiet man at first, viciously scrubbing the dirt-caked hardwood floors. Hanji cleans the windows, taking her time going in between every crevice so she doesn't anger the shorter man.  
    He lets out a loud hiss, startling Hanji. "Dammit! We're out of soap!"  
    "I can grab some, if you'd like," the woman offers.  
    "I'll go. You'll probably grab the wrong kind anyway."  
She ends up tagging along with him. "Why in the world would you ever want the apartment of a meth addict?" The man hisses.  
    Hanji shrugs. "It's close to my college campus. I never got your name, by the way."  
    "It's Levi. What, are you going to Trost?" Hanji nods.  
    "What are you majoring in?"  
    "Biology."  
    "English," he says with a sigh, "I don't blame you for not choosing the dorms. They're full of idiot freshman."  
     Hanji smiles at him.  
    They end up coming back with six bottles of Dawn and four dollar McChickens. The two are famished, so they scarf food down on Levi's couch and rush over to finish Hanji's cleaning. By the end of the day, the apartment is spotless, and Hanji is so tired her eyelids are drooping and she's having trouble standing. Levi lets her crash on his couch. She falls asleep quickly and drifts off into loud, obnoxious sleep. Levi drapes a clean comforter over her before heading off the bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is mostly dialogue


End file.
